


Love Or Blood?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Love Or Blood?

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok 

One night in her house Carrie was reading a book in her chair.

Raph was out drinking the blood of young sexy girls but not turning them into vampires.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie was at home doodling some pictures in her drawing book.

Leo was out sucking the blood out of girls and looking around for more.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went and took a shower getting naked washing her body.

Raph soon spotted a girl at her house drawing. He smirked and went in through the back door.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie had the feeling that someone was in her home and gulped a bit.

Leo saw a girl in her house reading a book, he smirked as he watched her get up to take a shower.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie washed her hair feeling the water cascade down her skin.

Raph creeped silently to where she was in her house.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie gulped more as she put down her drawing book.

Leo snuck into the house through the back door.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got out of her shower drying off.

Raph smirked grabbed her sunk his fangs into her neck drinking her blood.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie screamed and struggled.

Leo silently snuck through the house to where she was.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie knew about vampires. She had garlic holy water and a wooden steak. She was ready as she waited.

Raph lapped up the blood on her neck licking his lips.  
"Your blood is of the highest quality. I found you my mate."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie's eyes widened as she looked at him." Me? Be your mate?" Jaymie asked with fear in her voice.

Leo quickly disarmed her of the garlic, holy water and steak, he bit into her neck with no problems and drank her blood.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wouldn't give in. She made no sounds at all but she still struggled.  
"Let me go you monster!"

Raph nodded smirking as he picked her up taking her to their castle.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie gulped as the mysterious vampire picked her up and carried her to a castle.

Leo finished drinking her blood and licked up her blood." Such delicious blood from a very beautiful girl, you are definitely worthy of being my mate."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gonna go to sleep bye  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Kay! Night!  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Bye!!!

Carrie growled at him struggling.  
"Let me go!"

Raph laid her down on his bed pinning her underneath him as he made hickies on her neck.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed as she moaned a bit.

Leo smirked as he caressed her cheek gently." Relax my dear." He said as he picked her up and carried her to their castle.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie struggled in his arms.  
"Please let me go! I don't wanna get raped!" she sobbed.

Raph made hickies on her shoulders groping her boobs roughly.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie moaned loudly as she purred.

Leo looked at her as he sat her down on his bed." I know you don't, but I promise I won't be to rough." Leo said as he looked into her eyes.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking away from him as she cried.

Raph took her clothes off sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed darkly as she moaned and arched her back.

Leo frowned as he gently pulled her into a soft hug." I promise I'll be gentle." He said as he gently wiped her tears away.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and blushed.

Raph switched nipples.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed and moaned.

Leo smiled as he gently made hickies on her neck.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan.

Raph licked and kissed her stomach.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie giggled a bit and blushed.

Leo made hickies on her shoulders." Mmm, your skin is so soft and lovely..."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it with a gloved thumb.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed and moaned.

Leo started to suck on one of her nipples.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Raph fingered her rubbing along her lining.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie moaned loudly.

Leo switched nipples.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie moaned and purred.

Leo licked and kissed her stomach.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph rammed his dick inside her thrusting fast.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie gasped and moaned.

Leo sucked on her clit, rubbing it softly with his gloved finger.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Raph slammed into her harder and faster.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie moaned in delight.

Leo fingered her and rubbed her inner lining.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie gasped and moaned louder.

Leo scissored her and massaged her g spot.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph hit her g spot.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie moaned and purred at the same time.

Leo rammed his dick into her and thrusted fast.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain crying.

Raph hit it again wanting her to cum.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie purred and came.

Leo gently kissed her cheek." Relax my dear... it'll be over soon..." Leo said as he slammed into her a little harder and faster.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pain as she cried.

Raph came inside her pulling out panting.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie gasped as she breathed heavily and looked at at him with fear in her eyes.

Leo gripped her hips and bucked into her.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.

Raph stroked her cheek laying down next to her pulling her close to him.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie looked at him." Y-your not going to hurt me?"

Leo hit her g spot.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and came.

Raph shook his head no.  
"Why would I do that baby? You're my mate now."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed a bit." Well, your a vampire... so I assumed that you would... hurt me more..."

Leo hit it again.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed gripping the sheets.

Raph shook his head no.  
"I only hurt my enemies."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed again and looked down." Oh... I didn't realize that..." 

Leo came inside her then pulled out panting.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie cried.  
"You raped me!"

Raph nodded.  
"But I would never hurt you."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie looked at him.

Leo nodded and held her close to him." I know and I'm sorry, but I promise not to rape you ever again." Leo said as he wiped her tears away.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pushed him away from her.  
"I wanna go home."

Raph hugged her tightly to him rubbing her back.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed and smiled a bit.

Leo looked at her." I'm sorry, I know you want to but you can't, you are my mate now, and I'd like for you to stay here."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away from him.

Raph kissed the back of her neck.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed darkly.

Leo smiled as he kissed her cheek." Mm, your skin is so soft..."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Raph rubbed her back.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie purred.

Leo smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair." And your hair is so soft and silky."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Raph kissed her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed more.

Leo held her close to him.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked blushing.  
"You don't love me," she blurted out.

Raph laid down with her in his arms looking into her eyes.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie looked into his eyes and blushed.

Leo looked her." How do you know I don't love you?"  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shrugged looking away from him.

Raph rubbed her back.  
"I love you."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie purred and blushed as she looked at him." You do?"

Leo buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph nodded as he licked her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie giggled and blushed.

Leo smiled as he purred in her ear." I love you."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's eyes widened blushing.

Raph nuzzled her churring.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed and nuzzled him back.

Leo smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie laid down and fell asleep shivering because she was still naked.

Raph laid down with his clothes on him pulled the blankets over her nuzzled her and fell asleep.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie smiled as she snuggled into the soft blankets and fell asleep.

Leo covered her with soft and cozy blankets, he nuzzled her and fell asleep holding her close to him.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Raph woke up nuzzling her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie woke up for a second before falling back to sleep.

Leo woke up and stretched his arms he then looked at Carrie.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him.

Raph sighed kissing her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie woke up and looked up at him.

Leo smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled.

Raph nipped her ear.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie giggled and smiled.

Leo chuckled and kissed her nose.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed sadly.  
"I can't be your mate Leo. I'll age and die. You won't."

Raph looked at her chuckling.  
"Are you hungry baby?"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie nodded as she get out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her.

Leo looked at hfrowned." Well, what if I turned you into a vampire?"  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no.  
"I can't be turned into a vampire."

"Do you want some clothes baby?"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed and nodded." Yes please."

Leo's eyes widened." But why can't you turn into a vampire?"  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shrugged.  
"I just can't be."

Raph gave her a shirt and skirt and shoes to wear.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie smiled and put them on.

Leo frowned and looked down." I see..."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed.  
"If you want to in all of my next lives you can find me ok?"

Raph kissed her stomach.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie giggled and blushed.

Leo looked at her." How can I do that?"  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Simple you'll know my scent. My scent will always be the same."

Raph got up and went to get her some food.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie blushed as she followed him.

Leo nodded." True, you scent is always with me."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded.

Raph made her bacon and eggs.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie smiled and started eating.

Leo sighed.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was still naked.  
"I'm hungry Leo."

Raph watched her stroking her hair.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie finished eating and smiled at him.

Leo smiledas he nodded." Would you like some clothes first?"  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no.  
"I want my clothes."

Raph took her stuff and washed it.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie smiled as she watched him.

Leo looked at her. Are you sure? Because we have lovely silk clothing here in the castle."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed.  
"Fine but I only wear pants and shirts and boots with socks."

"So what do you wanna do baby?"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie shrugged." I don't know actually."

Leo smiled." Alright then." He said as he went over to a dresser and gave her a silk shirt and some pants along with a pair of boots.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got dressed. She was soon done.

Raph showed her the library.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Jaymie smiled in amazement." Wow."

Leo smiled as he lead her into the kitchen and started to make her breakfast.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You can read if you ever get bored."

Carrie sat down and watched him.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled as she nodded." Thank you, but whenever I'm around you, I'll never be bored."

Leo made her some chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at it and smiled.

Raph smirked at her.  
"Oh really baby?"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and nodded.

Leo gave it to her." Bon appetite m'lady."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and started eating.

Raph took her hand in his gloved one and kissed it.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed darkly and smiled.

Leo watched her and gently stroked her hair.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed as she ate.

Raph took her on a tour of the castle.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled as she admired the beautiful castle.

Leo smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Don't you mean she admired the beautiful castle?  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Yeah sorry, I'll edit it.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Done!!  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok!!! XD 

Carrie soon finished eating.

Raph showed her the hot tub.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gasped." Oh my god, this hot tub looks beautiful."

Leo smiled as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her nose.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked blushing.  
"What are you my prince?" she said giggling.

Raph nodded.  
"Yeah and it's for you and my bro's mate to use whenever you want to."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie was in awe as she put her hand in the water." Wow, it's really warm... I bet it's very relaxing."

Leo nodded and smiled." Yes I am, I'm also your brave night, here to protect you, my lovely princess."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red at that.

Raph smirked.  
"Wanna try it?"

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and nodded." Yes please."

Leo smiled and kissed her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled.

Raph stripped getting in the water.  
"Come on in baby the water's great!"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she slowly stripped her clothes and stepped into the water, she moaned as the warm water touched her skin.

Leo chuckled." Aww, your so adorable when you giggle."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.  
"Uh thanks."

Raph loved the water. He kissed her passionately.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she kissed him back.

Leo smiled as he kissed her neck.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph deepened the kiss.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed darkly.

Leo smirked and planted butterfly kissed neck her neck.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph kissed her roughly biting her bottom lip.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and moaned as she melted into the kiss.

Leo chuckled as he hugged her.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hugged him back nuzzling him.

Raph sucked on her tongue french kissing her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she moaned louder.

Leo smiled as he put her on the couch and kissed her passionately.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned kissing him back.

Raph wrestled with her tongue.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she wrestled with his tongue.

Leo deepened the kiss.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss.

Raph came out on top smirking.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie pouted a bit.

Leo kissed her roughly and bit her bottom lip.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered opening her mouth.

Raph chuckled.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed a bit and pouted." I wanted to be on top."

Leo sucked on her tongue and started to French kiss her.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed wrestling with his tongue.

Raph chuckled.  
"Too bad baby. I was," he cooed nuzzling her  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie huffed and started to float on the water.

Leo came out on top and smirked.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted.  
"Wow."

Raph wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you so much."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled as he blushed." I love you too."

Leo nodded and smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled.

You mean she not he XD 

Raph made hickies on her neck.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Yeah, sorry! XD

Jaymie moaned and blushed.

Leo smirked and kissed her neck." I love you."  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol it's ok!! XD

Carrie moaned.  
"I know."

Raph made hickies on her shoulders.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and moaned louder.

Leo smiled as he nuzzled her.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Raph groped her boobs roughly kissing her stomach making hickies on it.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and giggled.

Leo smirked a bit as he kissed her all over her face.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie chuckled and blushed.  
"You're hot!"

Raph made hickies on her thighs.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned and arched her back.

Leo smirked again." I know." He said as he pecked her on the lips.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned kissing him back.

Raph bit her neck drinking her blood.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gasped and whimpered a bit.

Leo smiled as he hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hugged her back.

Raph lapped up the blood on her neck.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gulped and looked at him.

Leo kissed her cheek and massaged her shoulders.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph stroked her cheek.  
"It's ok baby."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed a bit.

Leo smiled." You like that, love?"  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding.

Raph hugged her close to him.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and hugged back purring.

Leo smirked again as he massaged her thighs.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph rubbed her back.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie purred and smiled." That feels nice."

Leo then kissed her neck.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph massaged her back.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned.

Leo slowly bit her neck and drank her blood.  
6 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph massaged her shoulders.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned louder.

Leo pulled away from her neck and lapped up her blood.

Sorry if I took so long to reply, school and stuff you know.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok XD 

Carrie whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Raph massaged her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie purred.

Leo rubbed her shoulders." It's okay."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at Leo.

Raph smirked and nipped her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and giggled.

Leo smiled at her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Raph nipped her ear.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed darkly.

Leo kissed her nose.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and giggled.

Raph sucked on her earlobe rubbing her hips.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed more and purred.

Leo smiled." Aww, your so cute."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed at that.  
"R-really? And Leo I'm pregnant."

Raph held her close to him kissing her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and smiled.

Leo nodded then looked at her with his eyes widened." Your pregnant?"  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded afraid he was gonna be mad at her. She quivered a little bit.

Raph rubbed her stomach sighing.  
"I wish you were pregnant."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie looked at him." You do?"

Leo hugged her tightly." That's wonderful."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked hugging him back.

Raph nodded rubbing and massaging her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed a bit.

Leo smiled as he rubbed her stomach.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned a little.

Raph picked her up bridal style carrying her to their room.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie yelped and blushed." Raphael, can I at least dry off first?"

Leo smirked and kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking at him.  
"Leo I want you!"

Raph nodded and got her a towel.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled as she dried herself off.

Leo nodded as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed rubbing his shoulders.

Raph watched her smiling.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she threw away the towel and sat on the bed.

Leo put her on the bed and kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moved to his lips kissing him hard.

Raph started making hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned.

Leo smirked as he moved from her lips and made hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned.

Raph made hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and moaned louder.

Leo made hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph sucked on a nipple tweaking the other hardened pert bud.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and moaned.

Leo removed her clothes and sucked on her nipple.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Raph switched nipples giving attention to the other one.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned louder.

Leo swiched nipples.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph licked and kissed her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and giggled.

Leo licked and kissed her stomach.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.

Raph made hickies on her thighs.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned.

Leo made hickies on her thighs.  
1 week ago Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she moaned louder and gripped his shoulders.

Leo sucked on her clit and rubbed it.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.

Raph parted her labia with his index finger fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned and whimpered a bit." Raphael... I want you inside of me... right now..."

Leo smirked as he whispered in her ear." Do you want me inside of you Carrie?"  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh can you please stop copying what I write? Can you write your own thing please?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Carrie Olsen  
Uh can you please stop copying what I write? Can you write your own thing please? 

 

Sorry, I'm not very original, what me to redo it?  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Carrie Olsen  
Yeah 

 

Done!!!  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
No that's still the same thing and you don't need to re do your part just edit your original part up there.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hello?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Sorry, I was editing my part  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded.

Raph smirked as he got out his dick thrusting it into her really fast.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gasped in surprise and moaned." Please... do it harder..."

Leo smirked as he fingered her first then rammed his dick into her really fast.  
1 week ago Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned a little in pain as she gripped the sheets.

Raph went deeper into her fucking her harder and faster.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gasped in pain and gripped the sheets." Harder... do it harder Raphael..."

Leo growled a tiny bit and went in a little deeper and faster." It's okay my sweet Carrie."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed at that and she soon moaned in pleasure.

Raoh gripped her hips bucking into her grinding against her as his hips slapped against hers.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie arched her back from the pain and had tears in her eyes." Ahh... Raphael..." Jaymie said as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo smiled as he gently placed his hands on her hips." This is going to hurt a little." He said to her as he pushed deeper into her, gently rubbing her back with his hand.  
1 week ago Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok

Carrie moaned a little in pain as tears threatened to leak down her cheeks. She arched her back.

Raph slammed into her as he put her legs over his shoulders and he finally hit her g spot.  
"Cum for me baby," he purred huskily.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned in pain again as she came." Ahh... Raphael... please... do it harder again... I really love this pa- ooh..." Jaymie said as she moaned more from the pain again.

Leo dried Carrie's tears as he pushed into her more." It's okay my dear Carrie... just forget about the pain and focus on me... I know it hurts... just please, cum to me my dear." Leo said with a kind smile.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed at that and she soon orgasmed cumming all around his dick. She mewed.

Raph smirked cumming inside her pulling out as he flipped her over and thrusted his dick into her anus.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gasped as Raph pulled out of her and entered he anus, she blushed a little as she moaned loudly.

Leo smiled again as he gently pulled out of her and flipped her over." This might hurt a bit." He said as he rammed right into her anus." It might also feel a little weird too."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered a little in pain crying softly.

Raoh pounded deeper and faster into her growling.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gasped in pain as she gripped the sheets." Raphael... this feels nice... but I really like it when you in my vagina instead... it feels so much nicer there..." Jaymie said as she moaned a bit more.

Leo gently rubbed her back with his hand." Carrie, it's okay, I promise you that this will be over very soon." Leo said to her in a soothing voice as he slammed into her harder and a bit faster.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pleasure nodding.

Raph came inside her anus then flipped her back over fucking her in her pussy again.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned loudly as she felt Raph enter her vagina again." Oh my... yes... please do it harder Raphael... I want to feel more pai-Ahh..." Jaymie said in delight.

Leo slammed harder and faster into her, he really liked this." Almost done." He said as he slammed into her one more time and pulled out, he panted a bit as he laid next to her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and panted.

Raph pounded into her vigorously and agressively..  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned in pain and delight." Ahh... Raphael... this feels... amazing... ohh..." Jaymie arched her back a bit.

Leo smiled at her as he rubbed her belly." Damn... I can't believe I'm going to be a father, it's just so great."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and nodded blushing.

Raph hit her g spot again roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned and purred." More Raphael... more!"  
She said as she gripped the sheets.

Leo smiled again as he looked at her belly." I wonder what our baby would be like, maybe he will be just like his mommy."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.  
"Or her sweetie," she cooed to him.

Raph hit it again harder and faster.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie moaned even more in pain and had tears running down her face." Yes... oh my yes..." Jaymie said in pleasure and delight.

Leo chuckled a bit as he kissed her nose." Yeah, but you never know if it's actually a boy or a girl, plus I already have a few names for the baby." Leo said.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed facepalming herself.  
"Yeah Leo I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. I'm saying you can't say it's a boy when you don't know either."

Raph sighed and came inside her pulling out panting pulling her close to him nuzzling her cheek churring.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie gasped as Raph pulled out of her, she blushed when he nuzzled her, she smiled as she nuzzled him back.

Leo sighed a bit as he looked at her." My mistake, we'll just call it the baby for now." Leo said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and snuggled against him falling asleep.

Raph nuzzled her again churring as he pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she kissed Raph's cheek and fell asleep in his arms.

Leo smiled as he kissed her head." Sweet dreams..." He said as he held her tightly and fell asleep.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Raph woke up nuzzling her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie woke up and held her stomach.

Leo woke up and kissed her head." Good morning my sweet."  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled at him and blushed.

Raph rubbed her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie covered her mouth as she got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Leo smiled as he rubbed her belly." And how's our cute little baby?"  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"They're doing just fine sexy."

Raph followed her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie threw up in the toilet.

Leo smiled as he nuzzled her happily.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered blushing. She rubbed his inner thighs. She got dressed into a playboy bunny outfit.

Raph rubbed her back pulling her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck softly.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed and smiled a bit, then puked in the toilet again.

Leo smiled as he got dressed in some decent clothes, he hugged Carrie from behind.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed rubbing her ass cheeks against his crotch.

Raph rubbed her back again trying to soothe her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie sighed as she finally stopped puking.

Leo purred in delight as he kissed her check.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and mewed.

Raoh laid her back down on his bed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled as she nuzzled him.

Leo smiled as he rubbed her hips gently.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan grinding against him.

Raph started to churr and he kissed her all over her face.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie giggled as she blushed.

Leo smiled as he picked her up bridal style and nuzzled her.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned stroking his cheek.  
"I love you."

Raph made hickies on her neck.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as moaned a bit." Raphael, I think I'm pregnant."

Leo smiled as he stroked her hair." I love you too, my sweet Carrie."  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed him passionately touching his dick.

"That's wonderful baby," Raph purred making hickies on her shoulders.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed a bit and looked at him." Yeah but... I'm not sure if I'm right enough to be a mother."

Leo smiled as he kissed her back and smacked her butt cheeks.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pleasure.  
"Slap my ass cheeks Leo! I've been a bad girl!" she whimpered cutely.

Raph kissed her sweetly.  
"Yes you will. You will be a wonderful mother. I know."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled as she blushed darkly." I guess your right, just make sure your prepared for the next 9 months."

Leo smirked as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her." Oh don't worry, you'll get plenty of punishment once I'm done with you." Leo said.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and looked up at him waiting for it.

Raph nodded smirking as he rubbed her stomach.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed as she purred." Now that I'm pregnant, I'm going to be so fat."

Leo smirked as he spanked her right on the butt a few times.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned a little in pain and in pleasure.

Raph chuckled.  
"You're still gonna be sexy and beautiful to me sweetheart."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled a blushed as she kissed his cheek.

Leo stopped spanking her and hugged her tightly.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hugged him back.

Raph rubbed and nuzzled her stomach churring.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed a bit and giggled.

Leo smiled as he kissed her head.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and giggled.  
"Leo fuck me in my anus!" she said.

Raph made hickies on her thighs then bit her neck drinking her blood.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie looked at Raph as he drank her blood.

Leo smirked as he looked at her." Are you sure?"  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding.

Raph drank a little more then stopped lapping up the blood on her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed a bit as she looked at her belly.

Leo smirked as he placed her back on the bed.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Raph kissed her lips softly.  
"I love you."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled and kissed him back." I love you too."

Leo made hickies on her neck.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan.

Raph made hickies on her stomach.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie giggled and moaned a tiny bit.

Leo made hickies on her shoulders.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed. Her outfit was still on her.

Raph sucked on a nipple kneading the other hardened pert bud.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie purred as she looked at him.

Leo removed her clothes along with his own clothes.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Raph switched nipples giving attention to the other one.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie purred and moaned.

Leo made hickies on her shoulders again.  
4 days ago Report · Reply

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie purred and moaned.

Leo made hickies on her shoulders again.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Raph kissed her cheeks.

Sorry I forgot! DX  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie blushed.

Leo kissed and rubbed her belly.

It's okay XD  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay and can we do a time skip to when the kids are born?  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Of course we can!  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay! XD 

It was nine months later and Carrie gave birth to two human looking girls that were vampires.

Raph was with his mate holding onto her hand telling her to push.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie was pushing really hard and finally gave birth to twins, one was a boy who looked just like Raph and the other was a girl that looked just like Jaymie.

Leo smiled as he looked at his two adorable daughters." They're perfect." Leo said to Carrie.

And no, I'm not copying you again, I've actually always imagined that my oc would have twins with Raph.XD  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok cool XD 

Carrie panted covered in sweat and she looked at them.

Raph held his son cooing to him kissing his head.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Jaymie smiled weakly as she held her daughter in her arms.

Leo smiled as he showed her the adorable twins." They look just like you."  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded smiling at him.

Raph hugged her and kissed his daughter loving all three of them.

The End  
3 days ago Delete · Edit


End file.
